The only one
by Daichilover
Summary: AU. Kagome and Inuyasha are happily engaged, that is, until a certain someone calls Inuyasha's phone and Kagome answers. Will Inuyasha be able to convince her that he didn't do it? Or will Kagome call the wedding off and leave Inuyasha forever? Two-shot
1. Doubts

**A/N: Why am I doing writing in the middle of the night? The story threatened me so I had to. But seriously, I had this idea for a while and I need to get it out! It is a one-shot, mind you. I am also doing this because I am sad only one person reviewed for "To be with you again," Chapter 7.**

**So I'm doing this to compensate, k? So review and check out ALL of my stories! **

**If you're one on my regular readers, go review. ;) Now on with this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Me + owning Inuyasha = NEVER :(**

** "The only one"**

"Inuyasha, that doesn't go there! Put it near the bed," Kagome instructed, pointing to the left side of the bed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let go of the nightstand he was carrying. It didn't faze him because being half-demon made him stronger than most people.

"Keh, woman. You just told me that it had to go there!" He pointed to the far side of the room. Kagome put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha had to admit, she looked cute when she did that.

"That was for the other nightstand, which you decided to move to the other side! So don't get mad at me." She huffed, crossing her arms. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He walked up to her slowly and hugged her tightly to her chess. He buried his nose in her wet hair, which only made her smell better.

Kagome sighed and whined, "Inuyasha . . . " She huffed. "Why are you so difficult?" Her question went unanswered when he pulled away, but only slightly enough to let some space between them. He smirked.

"Because you like it." He watched her pout and hit him. He didn't feel it at all and instead gave her the puppy dog eyes. She tried to glance away but he knew she'd give in. And she did.

"Alright, I forgive you." She laughed and leaned closer to his chest, smelling his cologne. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. He smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"That's my girl." He backed away and laughed when she frowned.

"What's wrong? Can't stand the thought of me being away?" He teased.

He always teased her the same way since they met in college. It took three years for them together, but Inuyasha was glad they did. Now, they were engaged to be married and they were just getting their place ready for after the honeymoon. He wanted everything perfect, which lead to him being here with his beautiful fiance, arranging all the furniture she wanted. And decorating. He made a mental note to let Sango help and escape with Miroku.

"No. You can leave." She turned away, nose high and her back facing him. Inuyasha surprised her by hugging her from behind, making Kagome yelp slightly at the sudden contact.

"I don't think that's true. You wouldn't want me to leave if you're going to marry me."

Kagome growled at him but he only smirked. She was learning pretty fast. "Maybe, but right now you have to get the rest of the furniture."

He let her go and was at the door when his phone rang. Since he was going out, Kagome said she'd get it. He smiled, nodding and left. Kagome flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" She breathed, starting to rearrange the flowers.

_"Is Inuyasha there?"_ A feminine voice asked, her voice subtly hinting at something underlying. Kagome frowned. Who was this woman?

"And who might this be?" She asked, standing straight. The other line went silent for a second.

_"Who are you?"_ the voice asked rudely.

"I'm Kagome, his fiance!" She snapped. How dare this woman talk to her that way? Kagome couldn't imagine why Inuyasha would know someone so rude.

_"So you're the hussy who stole my man?"_ The voice regarded smoothly. Kagome almost dropped the phone in shock but it was quickly replaced by anger as she yelled into the phone.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Kagome demanded. She didn't like how this was sounding. It was like in those movies, where the couple are just about to get married when the girl finds out the guy is cheating. She didn't think it was true in this case, but doubt filled her and she couldn't think straight.

_"Kikyo. Inuyasha's ex." _The voice said simply._ "That enough for you to jog your memory?"_ Kikyo laughed.

"What?" She briefly remembered the girl she knew in college. The woman who had been with Inuyasha before they had got together. It had been so long since she'd heard her name out loud.

_"I've been seeing your man behind your back. Get it?"_ Kagome's mouth went slack and she dropped the phone. her hands shook as she stared at the phone that was laying on the ground. She didn't know what to do, whether to believe Kikyo or to ignore the whole thing. She heard footsteps and quickly whirled around.

"Kagome, where do you want me to put this-"

Inuyasha stopped dead when he saw her face. She was pale and shaking. He took a step toward her, but she backed away.

"What's wrong?" He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"What's wrong? You are, you bastard!" She bent down to grab the phone off the floor and chucked the it at him, even when it still hadn't disconnected. He caught it before it fell but not before she rushed to her closet. "You lied to me." She hissed. "You said you wouldn't see Kikyo again!" She pulled back her jackets and rummaged for a suitcase.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her since we all graduated!" He exclaimed, evidently confused. He didn't know where this had come from. She grabbed her suitcase, which meant she was seriously going to leave. He noticed the phone was still on call and put it at his ear, walking out of ear-shot of Kagome.

"Kikyo?" He guessed.

_"Inuyasha! I wanted to call and tell you that I broke up with my boyfriend. Want to hook up?"_ She said casually. Kagome was still rampaging through the house for her things.

"Kikyo, I'm engaged!"

_"Oh, I know. I already took care of that. She's really gullible isn't she?"_ She giggled at the girl. It only served to piss Inuyasha off.

"What the hell did you tell her?" He shouted, loud enough for Kagome to stop. She glanced at Inuyasha, but only frowned.

"GO AHEAD! YUKK IT UP WITH HER! WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HER?" She screamed, picking up her suitcase. Inuyasha closed the phone and caught her wrist. "Let go!" She screeched, but Inuyasha only ignored it. He crushed her to him, even with her protests.

"Kagome, listen to me!" She stopped moving, so Inuyasha grasped her face in his hands. "I haven't been seeing Kikyo!"

"Then why did she just call and tell me just that? It's just like before, Inuyasha." The statement seemed to shock his hands and he let go of Kagome. It reminded him of the incident when he_ had_ been with Kikyo, but he hadn't heard from Kagome for about four months. They had never officially ended the relationship, so when Kagome walked into their apartment for the first time after being stranded in Central America with no money, (She'd been robbed), she walked in on him and Kikyo.

It took so long just for her to trust him again. Now everything was falling apart. Kagome used this chance of him not holding her anymore and bolted to the door. But Inuyasha was already pulling her back.

"Don't go, Kagome! Just listen please?" Kagome hesitated, but she didn't really want to leave. She wanted to know whether or not it was true but by his own mouth. If he had, she'd leave and never come back again. If he hadn't then she'd give him some thing really good tonight and hope he wasn't mad at her.

"Go on." She tapped her foot. Inuyasha pursed his lips and decided on how to explain. She just had to believe him.

"Kagome, Kikyo had called to ask me to go back with her-" He started, but Kagome cut him off.

"I knew it!" She yelled and grabbed her suitcase again. She turned but Inuyasha blocked the door.

"I haven't finished! She lied to you Kagome, you have to believe me." He cried, falling on his knees in front of her. Kagome was surprised and touched, but she had to be sure.

"How do you expect me you believe you?"

"By how much I love you. I know it doesn't sound good enough, but please believe me. I have been yours for the past three years," He closed his eyes, hoping with all his might that she would believe his sincere words. "I don't want to lose you. Kikyo, nor anyone for that matter, would ever have my heart. I've showed you how much I care. She's just a tragedy that happened in my life."

He waited to hear it, the final blow to his crumbling heart. He expected her to leave. Even if he hadn't done it this time, he understood where she was coming from. He just prayed that he wouldn't his doubt his faithfulness this time.

Kagome stood, shocked into silence. She had never heard such sweet, sincere words from him, and never in such a pleading voice. She had understood wrong. Kikyo had only wanted to trick her into leaving him and she had almost succeeded.

"I'm so stupid." She fell onto her knees in front of him and hugged him. Inuyasha couldn't believe she had believed him. He hugged her tightly while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I let the past affect me." She sniffled. " I should have believed you. I'm the worst." She rubbed her eyes, expecting an upset word or two, but Inuyasha only kissed her. She was surprised at first but returned it with as much fervor. Soon they broke away, both gasping for air. Inuyasha leaned his forehead on hers.

"You don't have to apologize, Kagome. I know that it's hard to believe a girl like you would ever want a guy like me."

"I just wished I hadn't been so gullible. I owe you something, okay? Anything you want." She said, without thinking. He smirked at what he thought. He kissed her again, but this time softer and gentler. Kagome didn't understand his intentions, so she kissed back. He pulled her closer until she was almost practically in his lap. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and she did the same.

It finally dawned on her what he wanted, and she blushed at the thought.

"Inuyasha. . ." She said, pulling away from him

"What?" He growled. He captured her lips again. She pushed him back a little.

"Inuyasha, I told you. Not until we get married!" She adjusted her turtleneck and stood. Inuyasha frowned.

"You said anything."

"But not that!"

"Are you sure?" He pulled her close and she started to stutter like a schoolgirl with a hot teacher. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her forehead again, relishing in her scent.

"That's okay. We'll be married in three day's time. I get what I want then, right?" He asked, letting Kagome go. She smirked and pulled him closer.

"Of course." She breathed, making Inuyasha lose all thought. She pulled away before he could do anything. "Come on, we have to finish the room." Inuyasha growled slightly.

"You better watch yourself when you do that stuff. I might just not ask you." He trailed behind her toward their room, bringing her suitcase.

He'd put everything back. Just like it was before this happened. He hoped that Kikyo would never call again, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind, the doubt would always be there.

He'd made sure that would never happened again. He grabbed the phone and threw it out the open window. He heard the small crash as it hit the floor outside. Kagome came back in.

"Did something just break?" She asked, concern in her voice. Inuyasha pulled her by her hand toward the room again.

"Nothing important." He shrugged. Then, taking her other hand, he grinned. "You're the only one for me," Kagome smiled, knowing to what he was referring to.

"I love you." She squeezed his hand.

He smiled wider, kissing her again and whispering in her ear. "I love you too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Was it good ro crappy? Was it a waste of my time? I hope not, because I forsook my sleep for this. If you liked it, please tell me in your REVIEW! I'd like for you guys to do that for me. ;)**

**-Daichilover**


	2. Wedding Crashers

**A/N: Hey you guys! This is the second chapter to what I said was a one-shot. **

**Well, now it's a two-shot! This one will be funny and romantic. Hope you guys like it and you REVIEW! I will reply to it!**

**Disclaimer: Due to the severity of owning Inuyasha, I say I don't so I don't have crazy fan girls walking up my door and trying to kidnap me and my supposed character!**

**Chapter 2: Wedding crashers**

"Oh Kagome, you look beautiful!" whispered and awed Sango, Kagome's best friend. Kagome was posing with the dress she had picked out months ago. It was elegant but had a hint of something much more seductive. The dress itself was form fitting, flaring out slightly at her waist as it reached the floor. It was made of the softest silk, the whitest of materials. It had tiny hand-sown pearls on the bodice and delicate champagne colored ribbons on the skirt. It was also strapless. Kagome was wide-eyed.

Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take her eyes off her.

"You think?" She second-guessed, twirling for to Sango. Even though Sango was older than her, they were friends to death. Sango had married Miroku a year before. Kagome remembered thinking how those two ever go together, but she guessed that was the power of love. She was also her maid of honor for her big wedding day.

"Of course!" Sango squealed, then turning and taking out a brush. "Now let me do your hair!" She pulled Kagome away and sat her down in a chair. She started to comb, and Kagome closed her eyes.

She thought about how everything had ended up here. After the fiasco with Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome had grown even more closer to each other. She was so excited that the butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She still had that promise to Inuyasha to redeem. She blushed slightly at the thought.

She wondered what he was doing. . .

* * *

Inuyasha paced in his room.

"Gah!" He threw his hands up in the air. He was nervous, his insides churning. He wasn't nervous of marrying Kagome, but nervous by the whole ceremony. He didn't know what to do at all. Basically, he was freaking out.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I know its nerve-wracking, but chill."

Inuyasha glared at his friend and best man. He had already gotten married, so he guessed he knew what he was talking about. Kagome had been Sango's Maid of Honor and Inuyasha had been Miroku's Best man. But that didn't help.

"Chill? CHILL? How am I supposed to "chill" when the woman of my dreams is gong to get married to ME?" He screamed, pulling at his hair. He had now idea how he had landed such a beautiful and forgiving woman. Just three days ago, he had almost lost her. The idea was unfathomable, and now they were here to exchange wedding vows. He just hoped nothing would ruin this wondrous and joyful day.

He'd kill the person who'd try.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I've heard it all." He sat Inuyasha down. "Just know that it's you she wants to marry. I didn't believe it until I saw Sango walk down that isle." He stared into space, no doubt reliving his wedding day. . . and night.

Inuyasha noticed the perverted look creep into his face. He let his head fall into his hands. He still hadn't changed and the wedding was in two hours! He stood up and rushed quickly moved toward the closet. He took out the white Tuxedo he had bought.

He smiled slightly at the argument that he and Kagome had had over what color he would use. Kagome insisted on white, and he had insisted on black. She had argued that it would look great with his silver hair. He had countered that it would look better with the black suit. That's when Kagome used her wiles to seduce him and he took the white tuxedo without a moment's hesitation. Of course, she made him keep the promise he had made and he wasn't allowed to touch her until the wedding night.

He smirked. It would be tonight.

He slipped on the suit, adjusting the tie slightly. He combed through his hair quickly and painlessly. He had already taken a bath so it was nice and soft. Just the way Kagome liked it. He looked for the shoes and found them in the box he had bought them in. He put those on and went back to where Miroku was. He turned to him.

"Ah, you're ready." Miroku crossed his arms and looked at him knowingly. "I hope you did what I told you to." He stated. Inuyasha sat down in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah so shut up." Inuyasha snapped. He was getting too anxious. Miroku didn't comment though, knowing exactly where he was coming from. He only sighed and uncrossed his arms.

Inuyasha had about an hour to get to the church. He took his keys and pulled Miroku by the sleeve.

"C'mon, Miroku. We've got to go." They left and locked the door. As Inuyasha slid into the driver's seat, he wondered what Kagome was doing. . .

* * *

Kagome stood and admired herself in the mirror. Sango had curled her hair and now it cascaded in delicate ringlets down her back. Her hair was up halfway and was held by a diamond studded clip. She had used a little bit of black eyeliner and a light pink eye shadow. Her lips were the color of ripe strawberries and they glistened in the light. She blinked at the reflection. She couldn't believe the raven-haired beauty staring back was her. Sango popped the top back on the lip gloss she had used for Kagome, smiling at her masterpiece.

"Sango, I look . . ." Kagome was at loss for words. Sango patted her back and smiled at her friend.

"Stunning? Of course you do." She finished for her. She took Kagome by her arm and led her out, carefully making sure that she didn't trip on her heels or her dress. Kagome gulped and took one last look behind her. It was all downhill from here.

It was time for the wedding.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived before Kagome, but he couldn't be sure because he wasn't allowed to see her. One thing for sure, Sango's hot pink convertible wasn't there. He made it into the chapel and went into one of the individual rooms. He pulled Miroku in with him.

"Inuyasha! I didn't know you were like that!" He squealed, earning a look from Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Shut up! I just need to talk to you without the whole family knowing!" He yelled, referring to the guests already piling in. He pulled at the collar of his shirt.

He spilled his greatest fear. "What do I do if anyone objects?" He shook his friend. Miroku laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Who would want to object Kagome marrying you?" Then he thought for a second, and a pensive expression came over him. "Wait. Only somebody who was suicidal would do that." He patted his friend's arm. "Don't worry. Now can you let go of the suit? It's vintage," He said, pointing to where Inuyasha held him.

Inuyasha let go, rolling his eyes at Miroku. He didn't know how Sango put up with his crap all the time. He opened the door and walked out to the hallway, Miroku trailing behind him. They entered the room where the ceremony was going to be held and took their places. Inuyasha surveyed the guests. His father, mother and even his brother had come. Rin, Sesshoumaru's adopted orphan was bouncing in her seat.

He glanced to the Kagome's family. Her mother, and her brother were seated. Since Kagome's father had died years before, her grandfather would be the one giving her away. The rest were friends and extended family. He saw Myoga, Totosai, Ayame, Kouga (Who looked as if he had taken a couple of swigs of the champagne) and in the very back he saw Hojo, Kagome's high school stalker. He'd been caught more than once trying to take indecent photos of her and Inuyasha had promptly solved that problem.

Kagome must have felt bad when he hadn't put Hojo on the guest list. He didn't want that creep near her anymore than he wanted Kouga near her. He checked the time and the piano started. He also saw Sango slip into her place and he knew what that meant.

She was coming.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the doors. Sango had already left to take her place. She was alone, only with her thoughts and the bouquet in her hands. The music had started but her grandpa wasn't anywhere to be seen! What if they thought she had gotten cold feet? What if Inuyasha thought she didn't love him anymore. What if Kikyo showed up? Suddenly, she was interrupted by the sound of her grandfather's sighs. He had finally made it.

Kagome rushed toward him, the bouquet waving around dangerously."Grandpa! Where were you?" She asked, worry in her voice. She didn't like to get mad at him so her tone of voice was normal. Her grandpa just waved his hand.

"Can't anyone go to the bathroom without having to go through an interrogation?" He complained, holding out his arm for his granddaughter. He had to admit, she looked every bit like her mother on her wedding day. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

"Grandpa, are you crying?" Kagome asked her grandfather, smiling slightly. He just shook his head, mumbling that there was dust in his eyes. She smiled, deciding not to push it, and stood in front of the doors. She took a deep breath as her grandpa pushed them open.

It was time.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful, so stunning. . .

So perfect.

He gulped as she smiled at him. He tried to smile back, though his attempt was meager. He didn't know how he could have landed such a woman. In a couple of minutes, they would be bound to each other. Forever. He grinned at the thought. Once Kagome was by his side, the priest started his very long and tedious speech.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two souls in Holy Matrimony. . ." The priest carried on as Inuyasha and Kagome tuned him out. Inuyasha nudged Kagome, the contact making her smile a bit.

"What took you so long? Cold feet?" he teased. Kagome smiled and nudged him back, poking him in the ribs.

"Actually, my feet are toasty warm. What about yours?" She teased back. He pretended to think about it, though they both knew his answer.

"Nah, mine are warm too." He glanced up at the priest as he uttered the phrase which scared him the most than any other thing on this planet.

"If there are any opposed to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The old man waved his hand toward the young couple. The chapel was silent, except for the creaking of the benches. Inuyasha sighed in relief. Then his world seemed to turn upside down when he heard someone get up.

"I object! Or oppose whatever ya call it!" Came a slurred voice from behind. The crowd gasped and the couple turned around to see who had spoken. Kouga stood, swaying slightly from all the drinks he must have downed. Ayame tried unsuccessfully to pull at him so he could sit down, but he waved her off.

"I object cause. . . she's my woo-maan!" He yelled, his speech stretching out the words. Kagome turned around and closed her eyes in embarrassment. Inuyasha was about ready to pummel the guy to dust if he didn't take it back. Suddenly, and with a new determination, Kagome turned around.

"Sit your ass down, Kouga! I never wanted to marry you, ok?" She shouted, exasperated at the situation. " Get it through your thick skull." The crowd drew an even more audible gasp and started to murmur about the situation. Kagome was upset, and she'd be damned if she let anyone ruin her wedding day. Inuyasha smirked.

_ 'That's my girl' _

Kouga staggered out of into the isle.

"But we were together for. ." He paused, confused, and held up three fingers, "Two years!" Kagome stood, trying very hard not to blow up in the face of the man she couldn't believe she had dated. Ever.

"That was in high school! HIGHSCHOOL!" The forcefulness of her voice made Kouga stagger back. Ayame took this chance and dragged him back to his seat by his ear. Since he sat down, and because he was drunk, the priest didn't take him seriously.

"Well, if there is no one else-"

"Wait! I-I op-oppose!" Hojo stuttered, standing up from the back. Inuyasha glared at him with enough daggers to kill an army. Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping he would deflate a bit. She sighed in anger. Not able to be contained, Inuyasha spoke rather harshly.

"Sit the hell down, Hobo, or homo, whatever your name is! All you did was stalk poor Kagome and freak the crap out of her." Inuyasha turned around, his arms crossed. Hojo opened his mouth, but as the crowd turned to him, he sank back down in his seat. He had never really liked attention.

"You shouldn't have invited him, 'Gome." Inuyasha told Kagome. She nodded in agreement. Maybe she shouldn't have invited half the guests.

"I know," She looked up into his beautiful gold eyes and couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them again.

The priest gazed upon all the people in the chapel.

"If there is no one else-" The priest began, but soon a figure rose up. He sighed in desperation and slammed his book closed.

"Wait! I object!" A little voice answered from the benches. There was no mistaking the voice, and as Kagome turned around, she knew who it was.

Little Rin stood on her feet, Sesshoumaru trying very hard to keep her down. She smiled such a bubbly smile that Kagome hurriedly returned.

"I want Kagome to be my mommy!" She yelled gleefully, tugging herself free from the grips of her now embarrassed father. The room went silent upon hearing the declaration. No one moved, No one breathed. Kagome took the liberty of speaking before Inuyasha could say anything. Not that he would do or say anything to Rin, but to his brother he would give seven hells.

"Rin, honey. I'm going to be your aunt. Isn't that enough?" Kagome questioned the little girl carefully. She didn't want to hurt Rin's feelings, especially since she did love her so much. The little girl pouted, but sat back down.

"Ok,"

Kagome smiled, and turned back to Inuyasha. He took her hand in his and smiled back with as much enthusiasm. He shot a warning glance at everybody else, daring them to try to object. Finally, the chapel quieted down, and their attention returned solely on the couple standing before them. The priest didn't ask any more about objections. He continued without hesitation.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Inuyasha had never answered such an easy question.

"I do," He turned and smiled brilliantly at the love of his life.

"And do you, Kagome Higurashi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He sighed. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home. Kagome, smiling with anticipation, uttered,

"I do,"

"Then I declare you husband and wife." He quickly turned to Inuyasha. "You may kiss the bride," he sighed.

This was it. The moment of they had been waiting for. The sealing kiss that would bind them together for better or for worse. The kiss that would mean they would be loyal and true to one another to the end of their days. To the end of their existence. Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms and leaned in, his lips barely touching hers at first. She responded with a full throttle, making him smirk a little. The chapel erupted with cheers. When they broke apart, Inuyasha and Kagome gazed at each other and smiled, but they didn't let go.

Suddenly, they were both being pulled out. Kagome, laughing, clung to Inuyasha's arm as her family and friends threw the rice. They exited the building with kisses and farewells from both sides of the family. Both their mothers were crying as they saw their children walk out.

"Well, I guess there's no backing out of this, huh?" Inuyasha joked, once inside the limo. Kagome smacked him playfully on his arm.

"Of course not," She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. It was funny the feelings Kagome could make Inuyasha feel. And he had the same affect on her. They leaned on each others forehead.

"Now," Inuyasha began, twirling a piece of Kagome's curled hair, "You have to keep that promise you made," He smirked as she turned the lightest shade of red. But then she smiled, and leaned into his chest.

"Yeah, I'll keep it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end! I hope this was worth the wait. I think I might take a break from writing while I have all all this stuff piled on my plate. That, and I need to start the chapters for each one. And currently have four to write. Poor me :) But I love to write so I will be looking forward to it. Please leave me a review and check out my other stories if you haven't already!**

**-Daichilover**


End file.
